Crystalized Control X
by I Hate Snatch Steal
Summary: Crystal the Arctic Fox (another original character) is sent on a mission. In the process she gets caught in the Chaos control from Sonic X episode 1 and is sent to Earth. there the misadventures begin. Currently doesn't follow episodes of Sonic X scene for scene.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "It used to be chaos control"

Crystal the Arctic Fox was getting tired, but she kept walking anyway. She had began her journey from the colder parts of Mobius after her mother had sensed the she was needed in one of Mobius's more temperate regions. Divination was in her mother's blood and she trusted her mother's prophecy, even if neither of them knew yet what Crystal was needed for. Crystal's father was a powerful photomancer and Crystal had some of his skills as well. Crystal's sensitive ears had been hearing distant sounds of alarms as well as the sounds of metal upon metal and weapons firing for a few minutes, so she knew she was getting close to something of importance. She recalled her mother's intonation: "Go to the spire of metal where the Emeralds are held. There, you will find your journey". Crystal climbed to the top of a hill and found what she was looking for. It was metallic tower illuminated by floodlights. She could smell burnt earth and see craters as if explosives had been used near the outskirts of the base. The inner parts were littered with metallic debris. As she was studying the tower, she heard a faint crash and one of the floodlights went out suddenly. Crystal cautiously advanced towards the base when a vision hit her. She saw the remnants of a missile on the ground and then herself jumping into a wave of white light. Her divination sense told her that she must repeat this vision exactly as she saw it in order to save someone small, though she didn't know who or what they looked like.

Crystal considered the vision, and suddenly noticed the spire in front of her being consumed by white light. Frantically, she scanned the ground nearby for a missile like the one she'd seen. Not seeing it, she ran forward, ignoring her tired legs. Crystal saw the missile on the ground and barely managed to jump into the white light at the right place. "I'm coming!" she thought to herself as the light consumed her and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Karate Fox

Crystal awoke in a dark room. Using her photomancy, she shed light from her hands. The now gently illuminated room was full of basket balls, baseball bats and other sports equipment [Author's note: I'm going to assume here that mobians also play Earth sports so Crystal knows what those items are]. Crystal wondered where she was and how she got there, then she remembered the urgency of her vision and knew she couldn't stick around. She found a door and opened it, but noticed that the door was made for someone a lot taller than her. On the other side was a room full of strange creatures. She smelled a variety of smells. One of which was food, though she couldn't identify what kind of food. A banner on the wall read: "Station Square Elementary Costume Party". Crystal ventured into the group of what upon closer inspection was humans in costumes and deduced that the other smell was the scent of human. She got occasional comments like "Nice fox girl costume, where'd you get it." and "I haven't seen you before, are you new here?". Crystal reflected that her figure was slightly feminine so they knew her gender without asking. All the humans seemed to be socializing. Crystal figured that the humans must think she was human in a costume as well but decided not to respond to anyone. She wandered around a bit when she noticed that the adult humans in the room who didn't have costumes on were starting to notice her. Then she had another vision. It showed her being questioned by those humans and then they tried to grab her. Her divination sense told her that this vision was a warning of something to avoid.

Sure enough, Crystal saw one of the costumed humans talking to an older human and then pointing at her. Crystal looked for a way out and saw a door with red neon sign above it that read "exit". She slowly made her way toward it, trying to blend in. She was almost there when one of the adult humans was in her path and approaching her. Crystal considered, and then ran up to the human and jumped over its head. It looked shocked and suddenly everyone was looking at her. Knowing the chase had started, Crystal ran to the exit door and pushed it open. One of the stricter looking adults yelled "Come back here or you're in trouble!" but she went through the door and closed it behind her instead. Then Crystal noticed that the door didn't have a lock. She pointer her palm at the handle and shot a laser at it using her photomancy, welding the door shut. Crystal reflected that her skills had improved since she was younger, shooting even a single laser used to wear her out immensely, but she knew that even now she still couldn't be trigger happy. As she heard the humans trying to open the door, Crystal noted that she was behind a building and it was night time. She quickly ran from the door but stopped behind some bushes when she heard voices.

"Give it back" one small voice said and sniffed as if its owner was crying. "Aww is baby Timmy crying" taunted another voice that sounded bigger and meaner. Crystal peered through the bushes and noticed two humans, one was about her size and in tears, and the other was bigger and mean looking. The bigger human was holding a backpack that looked like it would fit the smaller human. He spoke again "I'll come back for you Timmy, I've got some trash to throw out first" and started to walk off with the backpack. Crystal saw the smaller human's eyes tear up even more. Then his look started to change to anger. Crystal thought back to bullying incidents that had occurred in her village on mobius, including one incident where an actic fox kit was hurt by a bully when she tried to stop him from tormenting her. The bully was quickly disciplined but it took the kit years to psychologically recover. Crystal guessed what was going to happen and made her move to prevent it. She jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of the bigger human. "Give that back to him" she said firmly. The bigger human didn't look impressed. He jeered "Where'd you get your girl friend Timmy, the pound?" Timmy didn't respond. Crystal didn't know what the pound was, but she guessed the expression was an insult. She said more firmly and deliberately then before: "Give that back, now". The big human laughed and said "Or you'll do what, tell your mommy?" Crystal had had enough. She declared "I warned you." and then leapt at the bigger human. She punched him in the face and then kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back a few steps as if he didn't believe what just happened. Crystal didn't want to do more harm then she needed to, so she stated in a venomous tone "Had enough yet punk?" Timmy did a double take when he noticed that her mouth was moving with the words as she spoke them. The bully threw the backpack in the air and ran. Crystal caught it and presented it to the smaller human who she assumed was named Timmy.

Timmy accepted the backpack and got a good look at his rescuer. She didn't have any clothes over her thick white fur apart from practical looking azure shoes. Her head looked vaguely like that of the arctic fox he'd seen in his animals of the world book. Her eyes looked kind, though before they had looked firm and a bit angry. He also noticed she had fox ears and a white tail. Timmy suddenly became exited. "You must be a superhero if you can fight like that!" he exclaimed. Crystal smiled at the complement. Timmy continued, "My name's Timmy, what's yours?" Crystal replied "I'm Crystal, Crystal the Arctic Fox". She was about to explain that her fighting skills were not a super power: she had trained for years to become an expert martial artist when she heard a woman's voice say "Timmy come on! We need to get to the mall and have dinner!". "Come over here Mom," Timmy responded, "I want you to meet my new friend!" From around the corner of the building came another human. Timmy said, "Mom, this is Crystal" and turned to perform the other half of the introduction only to find that Crystal was gone. "You're a little old for imaginary friends Timmy, now come along" Timmy's Mom said dejectedly. Timmy started to cry a little, "but she was right there..." he mumbled to himself. Once they were gone Crystal reappeared, she had used her photomancy to turn herself invisible. She didn't like embarrassing Timmy in front of his mother but knew that she didn't want to be found. She felt that she'd completed her task of saving someone small so then she wondered, "Where am I and what's next?".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hide and Stuff

Later that night, Crystal was wandering around a residential area of Station Square and was starting to tire when she heard a car go by. This wasn't unusual, she'd seen several cars pass by the sidewalk where she was waking. Only a few humans were out on foot this late it seemed, so she could hear them coming and hide from them. However, this car stopped a few feet in front of her. She could see it was black and white with the words "Station Square Police Dept." painted on the back. An adult human got out of the car and walked over to her. "Its awfully late to be out by yourself, where are your parents?" he asked. Getting a closer look, he added "Did you run away from a costume party or something?" Crystal still didn't respond. "Come with me to the station and we'll find your parents" he said, trying to sound kind. Crystal didn't need another vision to know what to do next. She turned and ran. The officer ran after her but after he realized that she was faster then she looked, he retreated to his car and spoke into his radio "I spotted a lost child in a white fox costume on 6th Street. She ran away from me and she's faster then she looks. Requesting backup." The dispatcher responded. "Roger, I'll send 2 more officers to help." and the officer thought he heard someone say in the background "Did that hedgehog have a friend or something?"

Crystal ran until she thought she'd lost her pursuer, then she hid behind some bushes when she saw a car with the same markings as before drive by. She thought she'd escaped notice, and then she stepped on a twig. A nearby voice said, "What was that?". Crystal ran before the humans could surround her. She heard sirens and saw the black and white cars were chasing her and gaining. She noticed a road ahead was full of other cars and turned down it. Luckily she'd run to the shopping district and the officers couldn't get their cars through the traffic. Unfortunately, they were still chasing her. Crystal considered turning invisible again, but knew it would be too tiring if she had to keep it up for too long. Since humans were blocking the sidewalk in front of her and the ones behind her were still chasing, she ran through the door to a large building. Inside was a sign saying "Welcome to Station Square Mall". Crystal knew she couldn't run forever and looked around for a place to hide. Then she saw one. A store with a teddy bear in the window and the worlds "Bobby's Stuffed Animals" written above it. She ran into the store and jumped into a bin labeled "assorted stuffed animals. Sale 10% off". The officers came and looked around but left when they didn't see her.

The store wasn't too busy, so Crystal breathed a sigh of relief and started to sneak out, but stopped when she saw a young girl and her mother approach the bin. The girl was looking at and touching seemingly all the stuffed animals in the store. Some of them played voice recordings when she touched them, others danced in a clock work fashion, some did both. The girls' mother looked bored. The girl approached the bin and started sifting through the contents. She was part way through the bin when she felt Crystal's fur. "Mommy can I have this one? Its fur is sooo soft." she said. "Does it talk?" Her mother asked. She continued, "You said you wanted one that talks." The girl pulled Crystal's ear and Crystal said, while trying to move her mouth as little as possible: "Albuquerque Superficial Fleetway Sensationalism." The girl looked confused and her mother led her away mumbling something about getting what you pay for. Crystal escaped the store a few minutes later. She was hiding behind a banner advertising cell phone plans wondering what to do next when she saw Timmy and his mother walk by. Crystal figured that she'd need somewhere to rest very soon so she secretly followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: All you need is dedication

Crystal secretly rode on top of Timmy's mother's car. Timmy's mom was playing music from the car stereo so they didn't notice Crystal jump on. She lay down in order to not be too noticeable. When the car neared the garage at Timmy's house, she jumped off and hid next to window that was cracked open. Since the window was open, she could hear the conversations going on inside. "Lights out in 10 minutes Timmy" Timmy's Mom said. Timmy replied "I'm going to go play video games in my room." Crystal used the sound of Timmy's footsteps to find his room, which was on the first floor. She snuck over to his bedroom window and knocked on the glass.

Timmy paused the video game he was playing and turned to see what had made the noise. He looked surprised and was about to speak excitedly when Crystal held a hand to her mouth in a "be quiet" gesture. Timmy opened the window a crack and Crystal whispered "May I come in?" "Sure" Timmy whispered back and opened the window enough so she could fit through. Once she was inside Crystal started to explain to Timmy. "I'm sorry I disappeared earlier, but I can't let anyone else find me." she said. "Why did you come back?" Timmy responded, thankfully staying quiet. "I need a place to sleep for the night." Crystal responded, her stomach rumbled and she sheepishly added "Some food would be nice too". Timmy wasn't sure what to say. Crystal had an idea of how to win him over. She made him an offer: "If you let me sleep here tonight and keep me a secret, I'll tell you the secret of how I fight so well tomorrow morning." Timmy looked like he'd just won a free trip to Disney World. "Let me get you something to eat" he said and walked out of the room. He returned a minute later with a fork and two containers. One had chicken fingers and the other had pasta. Crystal ate the food and Timmy hid the containers in his closet. He told Crystal that no one would find her if she slept under his bed.

Five minutes later Timmy's Mom came to tell Timmy that it was time for bed and expected to have to pry him away from his video games like usual. She was surprised to find him already in his PJs. She thought the pillow was missing from his bed but decided not to question her good luck. She kissed him good night and he eventually fell asleep. In the morning Crystal woke before Timmy did, since she hadn't spent half the night anticipating the morning. Crystal decided to wake Timmy before his mother came in and saw her. Timmy opened his eyes and was confused for a minute. Then he remembered last night and energized the moment he realized that he had kept his end of the bargain. Crystal began her explanation. "My ability to fight so well is a skill, not a super power" she said, "It took me time and dedication to learn it." Timmy looked disappointed and exclaimed "Everyone beats me up though, I'm too small!" Crystal listened for footsteps but luckily Timmy's parents were out of earshot. She continued "We are the same size Timmy. If I can learn self defense, you can too." Timmy agreed with her but still didn't look convinced. Crystal tried a different approach and asked Timmy "Is there something you are good at?" Timmy looked at the floor and said "Playing video games I guess". Crystal asked "How good were you when you first started." Timmy thought back to his first few times playing video games at a friend's houses and replied "Terrible." Crystal proceeded to her next question. "How did you get better?" Timmy replied "I bought the game and played it a lot". Crystal figured that she was on the right track and said "Learning to fight is almost the same. You just need a good teacher in addition to dedication and lots of practice" Timmy looked like he understood. Crystal finished by saying "Even if you do know how to fight well. You must not use your skills to attack people. Only use them to defend yourself and those close to you. If you attack people, your no better than a bully. If you want a teacher, ask your parents to sign you up for self defense classes." Timmy took it all in. Crystal turned to leave through the window and said "What are you going to ask your parents for?" As Crystal jumped out the window, Timmy replied with a determined look on his face "Self defense classes".


End file.
